


Готов подождать

by joeysclerosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis





	Готов подождать

Небольшая провинция на самом северо-западе страны встречает сыростью и прохладой. Поздняя осень тут уютом не отличается. Уютно-золотистые листья берез и тополей давно втоптали в землю, сожгли, трава пожелтела, бесконечные дожди размыли землю, сделав из вполне лицеприятной дороги размытую глинистую тропу, ярко-рыжие гроздья рябины смотрелись броско и неуместно на голых темных ветвях невысоких кустов.   
Поднимаю глаза на небо и недовольно ощущаю, как маленькие-маленькие капли промозглого дождя окропляют лицо, оседают на ресницах, попадают на шею, вызывая табун неприятных мурашек.   
Ты любишь такой дождь. Твое чистое лицо всегда светилось детским восторгом и радостью, когда за окном начинался такой дождь. Сразу откладывала свою любимую книгу с произведениями Кантемира и с удовольствием смотрела в сад, любуясь шелковистой сиренью, красиво сбрызнутой блестящим дождем.  
Наконец-то захожу домой, могу спокойно сесть за стол, разглядывая те же самые кусты сирени, только теперь обмороженные прошлой зимой и не остриженные заботливыми руками нежной женщины. Да и мне на них по большому счету наплевать. Единственное, это то, что они – воспоминание о тебе.   
Небольшие клумбы, сияющие размякшим черноземом, испещрены маленькими следами чужих лап, хочется улыбнуться, но не могу. Наверное, снова соседский кот гонял какого-нибудь бродячего котищу от своей территории, вот их бой и переместился на некогда занятую ландышами гряду.   
Махнув рукой, опускаю глаза, разглаживаю пальцем скатерть на столе.   
Перед глазами невольно всплывают моменты из нашей совместной жизни, каким бы это показушным не казалось. У нас ведь и вправду была одна на двоих совместная жизнь. Общее ложе, общий дом, и, конечно, общее счастье.   
Хотя, я и раньше догадывался, что ничего столь прекрасного, как рисовало мое воображение, не выйдет.   
Ты всегда была легкомысленной особой, ветреной, веселой и этим привлекала. Никогда я не был твоим единственным воздыхателем, всегда за тобой ухлестывал еще кто-то, а ты благосклонно хихикала, в самый последний момент, уходя, вздернув носик. 

В силу своей молодости и наивности я и не догадывался о том, что один из таких воздыхателей сможет пленить твой разум, и твоя легкомысленная девичья душа устремится за ним куда угодно, совсем забыв обо мне.

Хмурюсь, встаю из-за стола, принимаюсь ходить по кухне, все равно делать больше нечего, а непослушные мысли порождают отвратительные образы.   
То, как в первый раз при мне ты погладила его по руке, как я увидел вас у калитки, рядом со старой рябиной, ты робко чмокнула его в щеку и залилась живым веселым смехом.   
Я и подумать не мог, что все так серьезно. 

Он в первый раз заявился к нам два с половиной года назад, представился военным вроде. Относился ко мне с самого начала очень пренебрежительно, а ты не обращала внимания, словно так и должно быть, словно и нет меня. Я закрыл на это глаза тогда, надеясь лишь на то, что ты на самом деле прячешь любовь ко мне глубоко в своем миниатюрном лживом сердце...  
Высокий, статный, в вычищенной до блеска форме, он произвел впечатления без малого на всех девушек в округе, ты не стала исключением.  
Ах, сколько ночей прошло с того момента, сколько раз я наблюдал такую же погоду из нашего с тобой окна, сколько размышлений было пропущено через душу? Если бы я относился к тебе чуть лучше, ты бы осталась? А может, нужно было чуть явнее показывать то, что между нами? Нет, не люблю это позёрство, да и ты бы не стала – ты чужда этого, смущаешься и стараешься избегать подобных ситуаций.   
Давно твержу себе, что нужно перестать думать о том, как ты была со мной. Соседи и хорошие знакомые шепчутся за спиной, кто то открыто говорит, что пора искать себе жену, возраст уже не тот, я не слишком богат, да и некрасиво как то... 

А я все еще жду. Когда все точно так же, как сейчас. Когда лилово-синие густые сумерки опускаются на местность, накрывают дома, словно шелковое полотно, а грибной дождик за окном сменился на ливень – твоя самая любимая погода.   
Черные ветви, как сухие скрюченные пальцы, стучатся в небольшое окно тесной комнаты, в которой мы любили спать. Сегодня, поддавшись настойчивому чувству ностальгии, я решаю остаться тут, помню, как ты приятно дышала во сне, как твоя шея серебрилась в лунном сиянии...  
Я все еще верю, что когда-нибудь ты снова вернешься, поэтому даже во сне видя твое прекрасное полноватое лицо, твои лучистые каре-зеленые глаза, мягкие губы и светлые ресницы, я улыбаюсь.   
И поэтому не нужны мне другие девушки, мне не важно, что говорят за спиной, я лучше подожду тебя.


End file.
